paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save Christmas
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 Special PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save Christmas". Review Title Card: Standard Ryder title card, except the text has ice on it. Scene 1: The pups are all decorating a tree in the yard for Christmas using tennis balls. Zuma says that he loves Christmas, and that the can’t wait for Santa to get there, as Rubble says that he’ll be there soon. Ryder then shows up with popcorn, as Rubble tries to get it from Ryder, at which Ryder states that it’s for decorating. Rubble then says “Ok. My eyes feel like popcorn on the tree, but my tummy would rather eat it!” Awesome line. Marshall then worries that they didn’t make enough decorations. Rocky then goes off to get Christmas lights out of his pup-house. Marshall goes off to get his firetruck, so they can hang decorations off of the high branches. Rocky gets a big purple bag out of his truck, as lights fall out of it. They all run toward the tree. Lyric time: “Deck the halls with Christmas treasure, Fa-la-la-la-la *Bark in tune* Every pup and lab and shepherd, Fa-la-la-la-la *Bark in tune* All the joy the season’s bringing, Fa-la-la-la-la *Bark in tune* Join us in our Christmas singing, Fa-la-la-la-la *Bark in tune* Ryder says that the tree looks great, as Rubble says that it’s missing something. Skye then points out that the star is missing, as she now has her wings on. She grabs the star out of the bin, and flies it to the top of the tree. The pups are all happy about Christmas. They all then run toward the Lookout as night falls. Ryder is in the Lookout, as Zuma and Rubble ask if he can see Santa on the radar, which he can, to notice that Santa is flying straight into a blizzard. Ryder points out that the blizzard is heading right toward Adventure Bay. He then tells the pups not to worry, as Santa can fly right through the storm. He then asks the pups if they put out the sugar cookies and carrots. Zuma says, in response, “I kind of tasted the cookies.” Rubble then adds,” And I kinda helped him taste them.” Zuma then says, “And then they were all kinda...gone.” Amazing lines. They both then run to the Elevator to get more. Ryder tells the pups that they should get some sleep, as he is shown to be secretly worried about the storm. Zuma is sniffing the cookies, as Skye says that Christmas Eve was great. The pups all agree to stay up all night to see Santa. Ryder doubts that they will do it, but the pups are all confident. Later on, Chase, Rocky, Skye, and Rubble are all sleeping, as Zuma falls asleep as well, just as Marshall tells him that he needs to stay awake to see Santa. Marshall then battles to stay awake, but ultimately loses that battle. Santa is having difficulty riding through the storm, and loses some presents as he hits the tip of a few trees. He then crashes onto Farmer’s Yumi’s barn, and loses the “Christmas Star.” The star hits Bettina. He then crashes near Yumi’s farm, and all the reindeer run off. Ryder then notices that Santa has crashed via the radar, and gets a call from Santa himself. Ryder is shown to be ecstatic to Santa’s call, and his request to save Christmas by getting the Christmas Star, which allows Santa’s sleigh to fly, and the reindeer, back to Santa. Ryder assures Santa that they will help. The pups are all sleeping, as they all are awoken by Ryder’s call. They all get into the Elevator. They all crash into each other, as Rubble falls asleep while resting on Rocky and Marshall’s head. Skye was on Chase’s back. Analysis: *****, Perfect scene. So much to talk about. First of all, Skye being on Chase’s back in the Elevator means nothing, even though a lot of people made it seem like something. The song was done well, and Zuma and Rubble’s lines were great as well. The producers and writers always deliver on special episodes, and this is no exception. Lookout: The pups were all shown to be tired. The pups all sigh at the idea of Santa crashing. The pups are all happy at the idea as saving Christmas however. Rubble is needed to use his shovel to dig the sleigh out of the snow. Rocky is needed to use his forklift to lift the sleigh. R&R Connection, that’s amazing. Skye, Zuma, and Marshall are needed to use their respected vehicles to deliver presents to all the residents of Adventure Bay. Chase is needed to use his megaphone to round up the reindeer. Scene 2: Rubble starts to dig up Santa’s sleigh using his shovel, as Rocky gets his truck. Time skips, as Rubble has dug up the sleigh. Rocky then uses his forklift to lift the sleigh. Ryder notices that one of the runners has been broken off. Rubble then finds it in the snow. Some heavy snow then blows in. Skye is trying to locate some of the presents using her helicopter. Chase and Marshall compete to get the bag, as Marshall uses his ladder to get the bag. Marshall can barely reach it. He pushes the bag off of the tree, which triggers Chase to shoot his net under the falling present-bag. Marshall misses the net, and faceplants into the ground. Chase says “Got the gifts, missed the pup.” Awesome line. Chase apologizes, as Marshall says that he’s good. Analysis: ***, Chase’s line was awesome, and Marshall and Chase competing to get that bag was done well also. Scene 3: Rocky gives Ryder a pair of skis out of his truck. The pups arrive at Ryder’s location. Skye and Marshall are to deliver gifts via chimneys, as Zuma is to deliver presents to Seal Island. Chase starts to sniff out the reindeer. He asks how many reindeer there are, as Rubble says there’s eight. Chase finds one of the reindeer, and starts saying the names of the reindeer, until he gets to “Prancer”, which the reindeer stops. Chase then says “Santa needs to really get some nametags for you guys.” You have that right, Chase. Analysis: **1/2, Chase’s line was good. Not great, but good. This story arch is developing well, and the writers did a good job at occupying a 21 minute episode without any of it being boring. Scene 4: Skye drops Katie’s gift into her shop via chimney, as it hits Cali while she’s sleeping. She is then freaked out by the present, until she starts playing with the bow. Rocky is fixing the sleigh, as the snow picks up. Marshall goes down the Mayor’s chimney, with a bag of presents. Marshall goes down the chimney as well. He’s startled by Chickaletta, and gives her the present for her, some corn. He then leaves. Ryder calls Santa, to tell him that his sleigh is fixed. Santa says that he needs to find the Star. Rocky then say that they need to get the star, or else there will be a lot of disappointed boys and girls. Ryder uses the “Santa Tracker” to see that the star landed in Farmer Yumi’s farm. The pups all go to Yumi’s. Zuma is off to Seal Island. He notices Wally in the water, and tries to go around him, but Wally shows up in front of him again. Zuma tells Wally that he has to get to the island before he gets snowed in. Zuma begs Wally to move out of the way, until he realizes that Wally just wants his present. Zuma throws him his present, and says “Merry Christmas, dude!” Ryder and the pups are all looking for the Christmas star, as they notice that Bettina has it, and she’s flying! Ryder uses hay to lure her to him. Rocky grabs the star with his claw. Ryder then calls Santa to tell him that they got the star. He tells him that they will meet him at the sleigh. Rocky and Rubble, the amazing R&R Connection, both say “That’s...so...cool!” They say that after they realize that they are going to meet Santa. Chase says multiple good lines to the reindeer, before using his megaphone to get the reindeer to move in an orderly fashion toward the sleigh. Ryder and the pups show up at the sleigh, where Santa is already there. Ryder gives Santa the magic star, as Santa puts it on his sleigh. Santa thanks Ryder and the pups. The pups are all in Santa’s sleigh, as they all embrace the sleigh. The pups then say Santa’s lines to get the sleigh started, as they all go for a ride in the sleigh. The pups do not know how to fly it, as Santa calls the reindeer back to him. The pups get out of the sleigh, as Santa gets a move on to finish delivering presents. Santa thanks the pups again. Analysis: ***3/4, Gets a high rating for multiple reasons. First of all, the R&R Connection were great in this scene, as well as Chase with the reindeer. There’s not much to talk about, but this scene was just really well done. Scene 5: Rubble is whimpering as he’s circling the tree, saying that he guess that Santa couldn’t give them their presents, as the pups say that they’ve had the best Christmas ever, even without presents. Ryder then tells the pups that they all should go to sleep. The pups presumably woke Ryder up, as they rush to open presents. The pups gave Ryder a bone, as Ryder gives it to them. That ends the episode. Analysis: *1/2, Sharing is caring. Final Analysis It gets a 7.5 out of 10. That's a score that makes this better than Pups and the Ghost Pirate, which it was. Chase and Skye had another hint (Even though this one didn't really mean anything), The R&R Connection has some more stuff together, and the story arch was developed really well. Top 5 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Another 1st place for Zuma. He just had so many awesome lines. 2. Rubble - His lines with Zuma were awesome. 3. Skye - Was awesome this episode. 4. Santa - His one, and possibly only appearance, gets him a spot here. 5. (Tie) Ryder - He was done really well in this episode. 5. (Tie) Rocky - He was also done well in this episode. Stats Special Episodes High: Pups Save Christmas (7.5) Special Episodes Low: Pups and the Ghost Pirate (6) Special Episodes Average: 6.75 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode